castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Keep losing in Arena
I didn't participate in the first Arena but decided to join this one, arena 2. I think I just don't understand what to do to win. What is a win based on? Is it the number of heros you have or equipment you have or what? When I battle its not that hard. You see the number of people a person has in their army, what level they are etc. and to me that makes it easier for someone who does not play facebook games everyday. By having the chance to look at how many members are in someones army and, for instance, if they have a low number and around the same level as I am I assume most of the time they probably have about the same stuff I do and maybe 9 times out of 10 I win when doing a regular battle. But the arena you see their rank and level. I have won more than lost (71 wins and 28 losses) but I'm just trying to find a strategy I suppose. I have battled people that have lower rank and lower level than me and lost. I've battled people with higher battle rank and higher level and won so I'm not finding anything other than dumb luck that would help me know who to click on and who not to. I've not be one to buy tokens to purchase heros and chest other than when I've earned the tokens to buy them by completing achievements in the game. Is that what it takes, buying the best heros and chest to winning the arena? *Powerful heroes give you an advantage, but you have to outfit them with good gear to be able to win. A suggested war formula from the CA forums is: 6 * (General Att + (General Def * 0.7)) + Total Equipment Att + (Total Equipment Def * 0.7) for attacking and 6 * (General Def + (General Att * 0.7)) + Total Equipment Def + (Total Equipment Att * 0.7) for defending. It coincides with my questionable losses wherein my general have overall superior gear still lost to an epic (or at least, better) general. Calculations using this formula gives me about 45% of the total score (of a single slot) influenced by generals and 55% by gear. Of course, this is for the equipment I own and could change if you have superior or inferior gear. If your gear are barely within the top 10 in their category (check the Equipment page of the Wiki), then I would think that generals will influence your score more. On the other hand, if you're sporting BIS gear or at least within the top 5 of their category, then they will weigh more than your generals. Positioning is also a strategy for winning. There are quite some combos you can make with the War point system that you may be able to beat an otherwise superior opponent. The most common ones are (1) abandoning the main gate if your Att/Def stats are low and (2) abandoning the towers, concentrating on the main gate and ramparts instead. Barry-N 15:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Barry-N 02:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) * *OK, someone tested me by a war before then attacking me in the arena. How is that possible? If the person was checking me out, wouldn't that just get them my home page with duel/invade option. How did they get to do a war on me? **Is he/she in your level bracket? I had someone in my bracket show up in my arena list and just hours later he came up on my battle list as well. It's entirely possible but if not, then he/she had you bookmarked. There are direct attack links for War and the arena just like there are direct links for siege launch, value-stam attacks etc. It's easy to see in the code if you know HTML. They just need your FB ID and they can bypass the game restrictions since the game just hides those links instead of a real safeguard like what's put in for below 80 players from being attacked or attacking outside their bracket. Anyways, if he/she is not on your level bracket, report him/her to the devs. Include everything you have in the report including the attack log. Barry-N 05:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It really does seem that hiding keeps you out of the arena. In Arena 1, it seemed that you were pulled into the arena and were there for a while and then out and safe from attack and that was independent of hiding. This time around, it looks really clear that you are pulled into the arena far less if you are hiding than not. Is that really true? Why? It seems really bizarre to encourage everyone to hide instead of play the game. Why don't they actually give you the rules of the game instead of making us figure them out as we go? *From a hider's log, it seems the arena pulls you in every 4-6 hours. When they do, you can only be attacked once before you go into hiding mode again. I've hit a lot of people this past few days wherein I can only get one shot in before that person is dead or too weak. Maybe it's the weekends or it's nearing the last stretch that people want to hang on their points as much as they could to save rank. Or perhaps some are like me, who (while away) get chained down in normal battle by people I've beaten in the arena. IMO, hiding is part of the game. The hiding issue is a double edge sword really. Some people are 'abusing' it to get an edge but it's also a form of temporary protection for victims of the really despicable cheaters. And there are a lot of despicable cheaters and exploiters in the arena who don't play fair. Barry-N 15:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the information. My complaint is that I'm on the Vanguard/Alpha border at level 209. If I don't hide, I get pummeled by level 350ish, although there are some my own level who have all the big heros (I don't have any of the Epic heros). Since I started hiding, I'm getting very few attacks in the arena - and I feel pretty confident I'll be finishing now in alpha. I'm trying to get a fix on how many points over the minimum alpha level you have to be in order to stay alpha after the nightly readjustment. Is it ~300 points? If you finish in alpha, do you have to finish at minimal alpha number of points + 300 in order to still be alpha after the nightly update? Can you estimate yet roughly what the number of points will be needed to finish in alpha? Or does it depend on level. Pretty clear that level (or is it arena points?) is taken into account when determining the number of points you lose when attacked. Even at the time I am ranked alpha, I sometimes only lose 5 arena points when defeated. Thus, I presume I've been beaten by another alpha that has many more arena points (or is a higher level) than I. *The points needed to finish at a certain rank depends on how many total points the participants hold. There is a thread in the official CA forum where they calculate daily cutoffs and observe AP trends. Currently, the Alpha Vanguard cutoff is about 355 per day. It could spike to 500 to 700 in the last day or two (maybe more). Currently, I'm looking at 8000 points as a 'safe zone' based on the current pattern. That pattern could change of course in the coming days and the zone could be at 8500-9000 (or more?) at the finish. Just win as much as you can. Barry-N 09:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *------ *Still think that 8000 is possible? I don't know if I could hit 8500. I am sitting at 8000 now and will try to get a few more points before the end. 02:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Daniel Looks like 8445 is going to be my final, don't think I'll spend FP to get more APs. If so many people are using FPs to buy APs, what can you do.